A wide variety of gaming devices are now available to game players and to gaming establishment operators in computerized form, from slot machines to games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. Computerized video game systems must provide sufficient feedback to the gamer to make the game fun to play, and they must provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market. A chair for a gaming device can be mechanically and electrically coupled to the gaming device via a sled.